donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Antics
Animal Antics is the fifth stage in Lost World, the forty-sixth stage in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, and forty-fifth stage in Donkey Kong Land 2. In Donkey Kong Country 2, it is preceded by Fiery Furnace and followed by Krocodile Kore; in Donkey Kong Land 2, it is preceded by Klobber Karnage and followed by Krocodile Kore. Overview ''Donkey Kong Country 2 version The player will start off in a jungle area in a Rambi Barrel. After passing some Neeks, Kaboings, and Zingers and going through the area's end, the player will end up in a nearly flooded ice area. After defeating the Kannon, the player must jump into the Enguarde Barrel to continue. After passing some Flotsams, Shuris, Puftups, and lastly some Lockjaws, the player enters the jungle area with a Squitter Barrel and also a Star Barrel which is not too far away. After passing some Zingers and Kaboings the player could either go in the upward arrow barrel to go to the next area or use Squitter's web to go over a hill to get to the bonus barrel, either winning or losing on the bonus room the player will go back to the jungle area falling beside the arrow barrel. After blasting out of the arrow barrel the player will end up in a bramble area that is consider the difficult part of the stage, after passing some Mini-Neckies and same time using Squitter's web to climb up the player need to go in a Squawks barrel to continue the rest of the area, after transforming into Squawks is when it get hard for besides dealing with the Zingers, Flitters, & brambles in this section of the area it will have wind blowing changing from left to right, if the player manage to get to the end they will reach a Rattly barrel over an arrow barrel that is pointing downward to the last area of the stage. After transforming into Rattly the player will shoot down into another jungle area, after passing a Klampon, spikes and some Zingers the player will reach a Rattly no animal sign, after transforming back into the Kongs the player need to time themselves of going into an arrow barrel pointing upwards to pass two Zingers that are flying back and forth, after passing the Zingers and getting on the above cliff the player will finally be able to clear the stage. Bonus room: The bonus room is a "Destroy them all!" type bonus room and is a brambles type stage, the goal is to destroy eight Zingers. On it the player will start off playing as Squitter and need to go up while defeating four of the Zingers, after going into a Squawks barrel the player need to defeat the last four Zingers to make the DK Coin to appear, after going into the Squitter barrel the player will be able to get the DK Coin. Donkey Kong Land 2 version Unlike the one from ''Donkey Kong Country 2 that branch from different scene type stages (jungle, ice, brambles, & then back to jungle again.), the Donkey Kong Land 2 version is only a jungle type stage. Also, unlike DKC2 that have 5 animal buddies to transform into, this version there are only 3 to transform into, the ones return are Rambi, Squitter, and Rattly. The player will start off with which either Kong they were playing as last and in front of them be an arrow pointing right made out of bananas and a Rambi barrel. Along the path the first enemies the player will meet be 5 Neeks and 2 Kaboings, after the second Kaboing the player reach a DK barrel, after it the player will find some a Zinger over a pit, after passing the Zinger and the pit the player will find the letter K. After that the player will find 2 Zingers, the player need to use these Zingers to cross over a pit, on the other side the player will meet 3 Neeks and a Kaboing, and then finding a no animal sign. After passing the sign the player be as the Kongs again, and finding a Squitter barrel and another arrow made out of bananas. After transforming into Squitter the player need to create webs to cross over a big pit below, while crossing the player will be encountering 3 Flitters and an arrow made out of bananas. On the other side the player will find the letter O but guarded by a Zinger, after that moving forward the player will encounter some small pits, 3 Kaboings and a Zinger, behind it be a DK barrel over some land. After the DK barrel there be 2 Zingers over a pit and a Kaboing on the next strip of land, at the end of that land be another arrow made out bananas still pointing right, passing it the player encounter another big pit with 2 Zingers and 1 Flitters over it, on the next strip of land the player be greeted by a star barrel and a Spiny (Under this land is another piece of land where the bonus barrel is at.). After the Spiny the player will find a no animal sign and close by it is a Rattly barrel, after transforming into Rattly the player need to jump on 4 Zingers to cross over a pit, over the second Zinger is the N letter. After landing on a small strip of land the player need to jump on 2 Zingers to cross over some spikes, between the 2 Zingers and the spikes there is some bananas and a banana coin. On the next land there be a Kaboing, behind it over a pit be the last KONG letter, G. On the next land there be a Kaboing and a Spiny, passing the Spiny there be a pit fill with spikes with a Flitter and 3 Zingers that can be used to cross over. On the next land there be a Spiny and the last no animal sign, after turning back to the Kongs there's one more small pit to jump over to reach the last strip of land where the end of level target spring is. Bonus room: The bonus room is a "Collect the stars!" type bonus room and is a jungle type stage, and can be entered as Squitter, Rattly, or as the Kongs. The goal is to collect 23 stars. Also there's a Squitter barrel at the beginning of the stage. For most of the stars are high in the air it's impossible to complete the bonus stage as a Kong, being as Rattly or Squitter are recommended to complete the bonus stage to get the DK Coin. Collectibles & secrets Gallery Trivia * Animal Antics is often thought as the single hardest stage in all of DKC2. Category:Squitter Stages Category:Rambi Stages Category:Squawks Stages Category:Rattly Stages Category:Enguarde Stages Category:Lost World Stages Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Secret Stages